dragons_prophetfandomcom-20200223-history
Puretia
Lore=Puretia: A region full of antagonisms, where light and darkness, growth and destruction are equally present. Green pastures still shape Puretia and the peasants bring in fruitful harvest, so the inhabitants of this area suffer no want. People are friendly, approachable and live their lives with the typical serenity of men who are well aware that haste makes waste. But underneath the exterior of a flourishing and romantic spot with rustic villages and big cities, a darkness lurks that has been haunting Puretia for hundreds of years. Alchemistic cults which taint once peaceful places and carry out unspeakable experiments on dragons, missing geniuses who bring fanatic followers to the scene, undead hordes on the rise: The menaces of then and now are present at all times, and it is worth one's while to look behind the scenes of seemingly plain locations. The contradiction of romantic beauty and the ever growing doom which infests the world of Auratia couldn't be more evident in Puretia. An ideal place to grow old... or die young. Paeon The Paeon region benefits greatly from the mighty Craig River, which drives the gigantic mills in the city. This made it easy for the inhabitants to establish a flourishing agricultural economy. Life is peaceful here, but this was not always the case. Before the Second Dragon War, the nefarious Shax attempted to ambush the Eternal Dragon Samoor — but a young boy from one of the settlements warned the dragon. The boy paid for his heroic deed with his life — but he will not be forgotten: His name, Paeon, is now the name of the city and a large statue immortalizes him. Cyporf Tower and the Cyporf Experiment Cyporf was once the most famous Alchemist in all of Auratia. He was one of the nefarious Shax. In his tower and the adjoining experimental field, he carried out countless macabre experiments on Eternal Dragons, of which none lived to tell the tale. During the Second Dragon War, the Eternal Dragons finally put an end to these iniquitous undertakings. The administration of the tower was transferred to Arboran, but in the first few decades this responsibility was woefully neglected and this former center of alchemistical research now seems to have fallen into the hands of dubious individuals. Capac and Lake Krent Numerous fish swim about in Lake Krent in the south, the largest freshwater lake in Puretia. This was reason enough for the industrious fishermen of Capac to found their own city. Since then, they have coexisted peacefully with the water dragons, who were also drawn here by the abundance of fishing grounds. However, this peace is based on the understanding that both parties avoid each other, which is why the fishermen are careful not to get in the dragons' way and vice versa. Shadrilo House The Shadrilo House on the shores of Lake Krent is a truly bizarre building. The famous engineer Shadrilo built this residence in order to have some peace and quiet away from his many admirers — which they fully understood and accepted. Well, at least until Shadrilo suddenly disappeared, and since then no small number of curious individuals have attempted to unravel the mysteries of this structure — in particular a group which called themselves the "Disciples of Master Shadrilo". However, like the great Master, all these adventurers have also vanished without a trace, which is why people now think that Shadrilo's house is haunted. Chago Rocks The Chago Empire is considered the predecessor of modern kingdoms such as Arboran. According to legend, a phenomenal eruption of the Mulungu Volcano once hurtled the entire empire high into the sky, and it has been floating about up there since then, but only few believe in these myths. Only a few things remind us of the empire's former might — a few collapsed statues line a long winding path leading up into the mountains. All that remains now are the legends and myths of powerful kings and formidable warriors. Arboran When entering Arboran, the first impression a wanderer gets is a truly majestic one. A grand victory square lies right in front of a mighty city whose towers rise high into the clouds. There are houses upon houses in narrow streets, and everywhere there are merchants peddling their wares — nobody would ever think for a minute that half of the city had been annihilated in a devastating natural catastrophe. However, if you follow the course of the Moy waterfall past the large cliff and the deep gorge, you will notice numerous houses that have been buried and which were destroyed. One can only imagine the magnitude of the wrath that must have rained down back then. Ash Valley This valley that runs around the shores of the giant saltwater lake that was created during the First Dragon War is bitterly contested. The Arboran troops constructed an outpost that was originally meant to protect the important deliveries of salt from the Salt Crystal Dragons. However, dark powers have made themselves at home in Lajeer castle and since then the defenders of Arboran have had their hands full. Source #http://www.dragonspropheteurope.com/en/game/world/puretia |-|Dungeons= |-|Quests= Verus Cleft Helmoth *Main Quests **The Undead Invasion **Horrifying Corruption **Attack From Above **A Powerful New Weapon **The Hunter Who Has Not Returned (Part 1) **The Hunter Who Has Not Returned (Part 2) **A New Partner **The Other Side of Verus Cleft **So Hungry! **Poison and Pain **Stopping the Zombie Plague **Stopping the Spread *Normal Quests **Baa Baa Baa **Helmoth Survivor Investigation **Further Instructions **Wayfarer Support Norklanth Forest Consus Cave(Region) *Main Quests **Stopping the Spread (Continued) **Wolfwing Crisis **Marauders' Purpose **The Bad News **Down on the Farm Consus Cave(Dungeon) *Daily Quests **Operation: Weed-Out West Parsing Woods *Main Quests **Plague of Rats *Normal Quests **Disturbed Peace **Calm and Collected **Old Hands **Little Box of Horrors **Butterfingers Paeon Farm *Main Quests **Grave-digging Rat **Another Investigator *Normal Quests **The Scourger Scourge **Kill Dullado! **The Best Helper **The Grave Robbers **Send Him to the Grave **Ashes to Ashes **Of All The Rotten Luck **The Basics of Alchemy **How to Craft Weapons **The Basics of Armorsmithing **Cooking by the Book **Fundamentals of Carpentry **The Basics of Tinkering *Daily Quests **Keep Everyone Warm **For the Children **Center for Beetle Control **Full Bellies **Indispensable Condiments Craig Valley *Main Quests **Thinning Out the Zombies **Shax **Zombie-maker **The Scourger's Whereabouts *Normal Quests **Corayden the Hermit Bat **Preventative Cremation **Wipe Them Out **Zombies! **A Secret Formula **Making Some to Spare **The Zombie Mayor **Galika the Plunderer **Improving Combat Skill Paeon Town East Parsing Woods *Normal Quests **The Missing Ball **Delicious Pumpkins Samoor Waterbridge *Main Quests **Scourger's Loot **Disgusting Skytouched Dragon *Normal Quests **I Feel Pretty **We Need Backup! **Scourger Hunter **Vicious Duskscale Dragon **Meaty Aroma in the Night **A Training Panacea **You Dirty Rat **Too Much Noise! **Orders are Orders **Corruption Origination **A Bloody Job **The Best Offense.... **Out on Patrol **Overkill **Death to Palba! **Pumpkins vs. Zombies Samoor's Wrath *Main Quests **The Source of Mutation **The Source of the Source **Undecipherable Formula Paeon Waterbridge *Normal Quests **Dinner Time Deer **Preparation before Logging **At All Cost **Tough As Nails Parsing Backwoods *Main Quests **Unfamiliar Old Friend **Analyze the Ingredients **The Missing Researcher **Love Letter? *Normal Quests **Hounds With a Message **Do Shoot the Messenger **Stop the Chaos **Search and Seizure **A Merchant's Plea **Research Thieves **Corrupted Experiments **The Missing Researchers **Execution Order **The 18th Experiment **A Pity It Can't Fly ** I Call Shax ** Terrifying Plans ** Spare None *Hidden Quests **Due Worship **An Unusual Hobby **Dragon Sightseeing Parsing Lumbering Camp Cyporf Tower Cyporf Experimental Field *Main Quests **Abandoned Literature **Ugly Dragon **Destroy the Transformation Ritual **Search for the Transformation Potion **Completed Experimental Product *Normal Quests **Guardian Angel Capac *Main Quests **Goblin's Backpack **Quarry Query **Outlaws Haven *Normal Quests **Exterminate! **Wet Hoof Battle Captain **The Goblin Nuisance **Antlers All Around **The Customer Comes First **Battle-Boar-B-Gone **Banquet for the Brave **Stolen Toys **Finding a Lost Friend **Speedy Delivery **Comfortable, Fashionable, and Defensible! **Speedy Delivery Part Two **Visit the Craftman's House **Storm the Abandoned Tangaroa Mine **Slay Moraku **Fruitless Labor **Do you want money or my fists? *Daily Quests **Replenish Fishing Gear **An Eye for an Eye **The Angry Aqua Dragon **Let us Fight **Replenish the Medicine *Hidden Quest **Visit the Craftman's House Lake Krent *Main Quests **Outlaws and Goblins **Kotter Pass *Normal Quests **Punish the Thieves **Sacred Blessing **The Tree Spirit Whispers **Spirit Amber Rescue **Road Un-Block **Justice Served Cold **Mongrel Removal **Slaying Steel-Arm **Fresh Catch **Treasure Chest of Fate *Hidden Quest **Damaged Pocket Watch **Exquisite Pendant **Shiny Ring **Gold-Plated Key **In Cold Blood **Ignorance is Bliss Tangaroa Abandoned Mine Tangaroa Abandoned Quarry *Daily Quests **The Goblins' Unusual Machinery Outlaws' Haven Shadrilo Estate Kotter Pass *Main Quests **Kotter Pass (continued) **Shadow of Mulungu Volcano *Normal Quests **For a Few Spiders More **A Fistful of Bandits **The Good, the Bad, and the Bandits **Away All Bandits **The Outlaw Bandit Wails **Creature Under the Grass **Wolf Bane **Rocks, Paper, Scissors Chago Rocks *Normal Quests **Noble Courage **Annals of History **The Rise and Fall of an Empire Plurk Village Ruins *Main Quests **Assassins Bleed **Hold the Line **Assassination Plan **Another Possible Location *Normal Quests **Friendly Competition **Thieves Never Prosper (Sometimes) **A Test of Skill **Fragments of Nightfall **Secret Support **A Swift Death **An Eye for an Eye **In Good Hands **Chain Chain Chain Brushed Weapon Chain **Astral Amulet *Daily Quests **Dragon Tranquilizer **Special Invitation **A Weapon to Penetrate Defenses **Pluck Out Their Brains **Crush their Shields Mulungu Volcano *Normal Quests **Hiding in the Dark **Forgotten Antiquated Altar Chago Ruins Mulungu Stronghold *Grasp the Current Situation *Normal Quests **Zombie Dissection **Venomous Strategy **Ration Snatchers **Foxtrot Down **Stop the Repairs **Catapult Shmatapult **Shield Breaking Strategy **Letters and Secrets *Hidden Quests **The Best We Can **Breaking the Code **On Their Trail Chago Path *Main Quests **Inside Stone Eye Fort **Sharp Claw and Devouring Dragon Blood **Hole-digging Wolfmen *Normal Quests **According to Plan **Look! A Distraction **Invisible Ink **Phantom Sialite Experiment Plan **Golem Golem **The Messengers' True Colors **Kingslayer **Make Them Pee Their Pants **To Liongate Outpost *Hidden Quests **Hard-Won Information **Bloodbath **Golem Smash **Unpredicted Consequences **Heated Pursuit Stone Eye Fort Liongate Outpost *Main Quests **Tunneling Shax **Another Captain *Normal Quests **Rescue Me **It is of boundless beneficence to save a life **On the Offensive **Retake What's Ours **Kill Their Leader **Curses, Foiled Again **Extreme Emergency **Sounding the Trumpet Arboran Triumph Concourse *Pass Through the Triumph Concourse *Main Quests **Pride of Osira **Missing Meltis *Normal Quests **The "Z" Word **Zombies Are Not People **No Rest for the Wicked **Frienemies Arboran Triumphal Square *Main Quests **SOS Message **Reasonable Suspicion **Put on a Show **Capture Tretton Alive **The Whereabouts of Meltis *Normal Quests **Zombies Everywhere **A Rotten Threat **Post-Zombification **Mudrake's End **Operation: Antibiotics **Suspicious Eyes **Medical Messenger Arboran Plain Arboran *Normal Quests **Chef's Right-hand Man **Verdant Gale, Charge! **Wanted **Quick Remedy **Alchemist Assistant **Pocket Monster **Getting Back at Them **Pick Your Poison **The Head That Wears the Crown *Daily Quests **The Taste of the Hunter's Festival **Manage the Epidemic **Stop the Egg Bandits **Signs of Corruption **The Prowling Crisis Moy Cliff *Normal Quests **Dragon Toxicology 101 **Vile Vials **Whew, Stinky Moy Waterfall Moy Abyss Ash Pathway *Main Quests **Rodrick Deyarka's Big Strategy *Normal Quests **Unrest in the Crypt **Scroll Snatching **Clearing Interference Ash Frontline Camp *Main Quests **Morale of the Guards **Necessary Destruction **Force Their Hand *Normal Quests **For the Castle **Resurrected Insurrection **Corruption and Chaos **Undead Legions Ash Catacombs *Daily Quests **Save the Possessed Souls Ash Valley *Hidden Quests **Weights on the Scales **Don't Forget to Eat! **Cool and Calm **The Dragon's Favor Lajeer Castle *Main Quests **Decisive Battle at Lajeer Castle *Normal Quests **Shax, Zombies, and Mercs, Oh My! **A Shamble of Zombies **Cold-blooded Research **Zombie Puppetmaster |-|Dragons= Ancient and Rare *Blood Fin *Crooked Tooth *Indigo Flare *Lockjaw *Majestic Crown *Pale Radiance *Parsing Shadow *Raging Storm *Sickle Fang Common *Bloodwater Aqua Dragon *Bonemasked Ironclaw Dragon *Carnivorous Ash Rock Dragon *Earthen Stonewing Dragon *Golden Wingcrawler Dragon *Horned Wingcrawler Dragon *Savage Wolfwing Dragon *Scarlet-tinged Amethyst Dragon *Spiked Razorback Dragon *Swift Marshjumper Dragon *Stalking Wolfwing Dragon *Tamed Verdant Predator Dragon *Toughshell Stalwart Dragon *Thornscale Aqua Dragon *Verdant Predator Dragon *Vibrant Ridgecrest Dragon *Volcanic Infiltrator Dragon *Wandering Lotus Dragon |-|Eggs= Green Eggs * Forest - Green (100%) - Horned Specklewing Dragon / Vibrant Ridgecrest Dragon / Mossy Ridgecrest Dragon / Flecked Raptor Dragon / Crow Bone / Bonemasked Ironclaw Dragon / Savage Wolfwing Dragon / Juvenile Thresher Dragon * Tree Shade - Green (100%) - Verdant Predator Dragon / Opulent Rootwing Dragon / Satuma Scaleskin Dragon / Spiked Razorback Dragon / Thistlefur Ironclaw Dragon / Glaring Wolfwing Dragon / Thornscale Aqua Dragon / Hunchback Deathsnapper Dragon Blue Eggs * Deep-Call'' ''' - ''Majestic Crown / Parsing Shadow / Vextide / Floating Lotus Dragon / Horned Bristleback Dragon / Toughshell Stalwart Dragon / Greenscale Raptor Dragon / Crooked Tooth Purple Eggs * '''Bushes - '''Purple (20%) - Umbral Glare / Pale Radiance ||| Blue (45%) - Nightwind / Midnight ||| Green (35%) - Screaming Raptor Dragon / Stalking Wolfwing Dragon * '''Sunlight - Purple (20%) - Onyx Smoke / Vibrant Thunder ||| Blue (45%) - Golden Shadow / Crooked Tooth ||| Green (35%) - Dancing Lotus Dragon / Razorfang Raptor Dragon Orange Eggs * Vitality'' -'' Purple (100%) - Umbral Glare / Onyx Smoke * Freshness ''-'' Purple (100%) - Pale Radiance / Diamond Bulwark Dungeon Eggs *'Luck' - Purple (60%) - Indigo Flare / Emerald Crystal / Jade Soul ||| Blue (40%) - None **A Unhatched Dragon Egg found while exploring Consus Cave, Tangaroa Abandoned Mine and Ash Catacombs Category:Auratia Category:Map Category:Zones Category:Puretia